


all the books in the library spell out your name

by CantVibeThis



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Adorable Emily Potter, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fuck KFAM Creators, I only know fluff, Libraries, Loving Sammy Stevens, Loving relationships, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soft Ben Arnold, Soft Kisses, Stimming, Surprise Visits, angst? whats that, autistic ben arnold, dancing and stimming, dancing with your partners, gifts for your partners, king falls polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantVibeThis/pseuds/CantVibeThis
Summary: Ben Arnold loves his two partners with all his heart and he does his best to show it, so one day after work he and Sammy surprise their girlfriend with a visit at her work. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Ben Arnold/Emily Potter, Ben Arnold/Emily Potter/Sammy Stevens, Ben Arnold/Sammy Stevens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	all the books in the library spell out your name

Ben Arnold has two love languages. Which makes sense as he has two partners. Around Emily Potter he wants so desperately to do everything he can for her. He leaves her little gifts and packed snacks at her desk at the library, or just writes her notes when he can’t come over about how much he loves her. For Sammy it's very much touch and small words of affection. Sometimes while they're in the studio Ben will brush his hand over Sammy’s or run his hands through his hair. Ben doesn’t always like touch though, so he will just tell Sammy how worthy of love he is and lists to him why he does love him. Ben is so full of love for them and he wants his partners to know that. 

Today was a Monday and their shift at the station was just ending. The sun was starting to rise above the treeline in the distance, leaving an orange-pinkish glow to light up the sky. Ben and Sammy had shut off the station for the night and were just getting into the car when Ben suggested, “Hey it's almost time for Emily’s shift so she’s already at the library.” He smiled. “What if we drop by to visit her before she has to work for today?” He asks looking at Sammy. Sammy thought about it for a second, “I think that’d be nice Ben. We haven’t seen her around much recently.” Ben nods in agreement and Sammy starts the car, going towards the library instead of their house. 

They pulled up in the small library parking lot, and got out of the car. Ben walked through the library doors, doing a little spin as he reached the library desk. Sammy chuckles from behind him as he walks up to the desk. Emily blushes slightly and smiles wide. “I didn’t know you two were coming over!” Ben shoots her two finger guns. “It was my idea, but really we just wanted to see our gorgeous girlfriend before she has to work all day.” Emily tucked a piece of her behind her ear, blushing still. “Well I’m glad you did because I wanted to see my amazingly handsome partners.” This time it was Ben’s turn to blush, and Emily planted a soft kiss on his cheek, then went out from behind the desk to kiss Sammy on the cheek as well. 

The lights in the library were still mostly off as it wasn’t open yet, but it wasn’t dark in a creepy way. It felt soft and nice, alone in the library with your two partners with dim lighting and the smell of books? Yea… it was nice. 

Then Sammy snapped his fingers and his eyes lit up, remembering something. “I uh..-” He pulls out his phone opening something. “I made this playlist. It was just some songs that reminded me of you guys.. I thought maybe we could dance to them..? If you wanted to of course.” Ben’s eyes sparkled in excitement and he bounces on his toes, stimming. “Sammy, Sammy ohmygosh that's so sweet!” Emily smiles happily at the interaction. “I’d love to dance with you guys.” Sammy smiled and turned the music on.

Emily grabbed the boys by the hands and pulled them all to a clearer part of the carpet where they would have more space to mess around and dance. Soft lighting mixed with bouncy music and they just existed with each other. They didn’t think about the werewolves or Frickard or the rainbow lights. They just danced and saw each other. The minutes turned into almost an hour and it was time to have the library get set up for the day. They all agreed to set a date for a real date and call later.

As Emily was sitting back down behind her desk she found a small sticky note with the following written;

“Hi Emily!! We love you and hope you have a great day at work today. Our book has your name on it (that was Ben being cheesy.) See you later <3

-Sammy and Benny”

She smiled and held the note to her chest before putting it in her pocket. Yea, this was nice.


End file.
